El secreto de mi lugar favorito
by Estela R. N
Summary: Todo comenzó por una simple apuesta pero la desaparición de uno de sus amigos los motivaran a adentrarse a la famosa pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" trayendo así recuerdos que creían haber superado ¿podrán sobrevivir o morirán en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO:"GUARDIA NOCTURNO"**_

Todo comienza un día aburrido para 5 jóvenes, 4 hombres y una mujer, necesitaban dinero para hacer un viaje pero como eran flojos, no querían trabajar.

-¿Cuándo vamos a tener dinero suficiente para comprar lo que queramos? Nuestro papá no nos quiere dar dinero ¿verdad Gabriel?- la joven miraba a su hermano mellizo, Gabriel, quien estaba mirando el periódico por si había algo bueno que leer.

\- mhhh… ¿Dijiste algo Estela?- Gabriel estaba tan concentrado que no escucho a su hermana, mientras esta le lanzaba una mirada enojada- chicos… ¿tienen algo para entretenerse? Que me aburro…

-no se me ocurre nada…. ¿y a ti Phillip?- el otro chico miraba a su amigo

-Nada Lionell- Este suspira con pesadez y mira a su otro amigo quien tenía una mirada pensativa- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

El quinto chico, que no diré su nombre por una obvia razón, después de tanto pensar se le ocurrió una idea muy buena para su gusto - ¿hacemos una apuesta? ¿Quién recibe más dinero?- Todos los chicos hicieron una mueca de disgusto, flojos ¿no?

-Es oficial, estás loco ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir dinero?- en ese preciso momento el chico le arrebata el periódico a Gabriel- ¡OYE!

\- trabajos –le muestra la sección de anuncios- el que consigue más dinero será el que gane ¿Qué cosa ganara? Pues hará que los otros sean sus sirvientes por un año completito ¿Qué opinan?- los 5 chicos se miraron con una sonrisa malévola y luego miraron el periódico para luego buscar un trabajo.

Llegada la noche todos tenían un trabajo asegurado pero no sabían con exactitud cuál sería su sueldo, entonces se reunieron para hablar de sus futuros trabajos que el día de mañana comenzaría.

-Así que todos tienen trabajo, yo conseguí trabajo de guardia nocturno en "_Freddy_ Fazbear's Pizza" y tengo que trabajar por 5 días - el chico sin nombre estaba contento con su trabajo.

Estela y Gabriel le brillan los ojos, ese es su lugar favorito en todo el mundo a pesar de la tragedia que les ocurrió hace años atrás ¿Cuál era su tragedia? El hermano menor de ellos desapareció junto a otros 4 niños y nunca más volvieron a aparecer pero aun así adoraban ese lugar.

-¿Cuándo van a madurar? Ese lugar es para niños pequeños –se nota la burla en la voz de Phillip.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! Hemos crecido pero eso no significa madurar, por cierto voy a trabajar de mesera junto a mi hermano en un restaurant de alto prestigio- sonríe Estela junto a su hermano Gabriel.

-Yo conseguí trabajo de administrador de electricidad en un edificio- Phillip dice con orgulloso y una gran sonrisa.

-yo ayudante… en un supermercado…. ¡Puta madre! Que tengo mala suerte- Lionell estaba enojado, no consiguió tanta suerte como sus compañeros.

-Cálmate amigo, todo está bien…tal vez las propinas sean buenas-Estela trata de calmar a su amigo- bien es hora de dormir…mañana es nuestro primer día de trabajo, que flojera ¿verdad? Pero quiero ganar esa apuesta- Ella dice con emoción, luego se va para su habitación y los demás la imitan.

Al día siguiente todos comenzaron sus trabajos con pereza pero el chico sin nombre después de terminar la jornada nocturna de su trabajo de guardia, ya no era el mismo porque estaba como traumado, temblaba y se asustaba por cualquier ruido, los otros 4 chicos estaban preocupados al verlo de forma lamentable hasta que llego la noche 4…el chico nunca más llego, luego de este incidente los demás renunciaron a sus trabajos y comenzaron a investigar por su propia cuenta.

* * *

A la semana después de la desaparición, en el periódico volvió a aparecer el anuncio para guardia nocturno en "_Freddy_ Fazbear's Pizza" por lo que los 4 chicos decidieron investigar dentro de la pizzería.

Al día siguiente Gabriel fue a solicitar el trabajo de guardia y pregunto por el antiguo guardia, pero estos se pusieron nerviosos por lo que Gabriel sospechaba que algo malo había ocurrido dentro de la pizzería. Después de la entrevista, consiguió el trabajo, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan que era:

1-Conseguir el trabajo de Guardia

2-Lograr que los otros miembros entren sin ser descubiertos

3-Investigar por todo el lugar, sin ningún problema.

Al llegar a casa, sus amigos estaban esperándolos impacientes y se alegraron al escuchar que Gabriel había conseguido el trabajo.

* * *

Había llegado la tan esperada noche, Estela estaba emocionada porque quería ver a su animatronic favorito que ya no estaba funcionando, Lionell por alguna razón tenía miedo y Phillip estaba normal, todos estaban esperando a que el dueño se descuidara para entrar dentro del lugar, hasta que vieron que no había nadie ahí y entraron sin ningún problema.

-Toma, estas son las llaves jovencito, usted es muy valiente y espero que salga bien de este trabajo-el dueño le sonríe a Gabriel y este por alguna razón siente un escalofrió-mucha suerte porque créeme…**la vas a necesitar**-el dueño se despide y se va a su hogar.

Gabriel se sorprendió, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Esto lo estaba asustando demasiado, algo malo ocurría detrás de su lugar favorito e iba a averiguar la verdad sea como sea, saco un walkie talkie y comenzó a hablar:

-¿Están todos bien? ¿No los han pillado?-Gabriel estaba preocupado pero a la vez ansioso por su trabajo nuevo, milagro después de los flojo que es.

-¡AHHHHH! –Gabriel al escuchar el grito proveniente de su hermana, se cae de la silla para después suspirar pesadamente y golpearse mentalmente.

\- hermana….esta Foxy ahí ¿verdad?- Gabriel ya esperaba la reacción de su hermana- ¡MUEVAN EL CULO Y VENGAN A LA CABINA DE SEGURIDAD!-Gabriel se estaba hartando porque al ver por las cámaras veía a su hermana y sus 2 amigos paseando como perro por su casa en la pizzería. En menos de 2 minutos estaban todos en la cabina esperando las órdenes de Gabriel pero Lionell estaba mirando a cada rato la puerta con miedo.

-Lio… te veo muy asustado desde que llegamos ¿hay algo malo en nuestro alrededor?- Phillip veía como Lio parecía un cerdo a punto de ir al matadero y eso le daba muy mala espina.

\- Es que… desde que llegamos….me siento….observado ¡PERO NO ES POR LAS CAMARAS! Si no por….ehhh….como decirlo…..hay alguien más aparte de nosotros 4-se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz también temblaba como gelatina.

Todos miraron a Lionell confundido y cuando iban a discutir sobre eso, suena el teléfono asustando a todos.

-¿Quién llama a esta hora?- Estela se había enojado por el susto que paso al oír el teléfono.

Una aventura que les traerá recuerdos, traumas y sustos está por comenzar ¿Qué les espera a estos 4 jóvenes? Su lugar favorito desde la infancia tiene un oscuro secreto ¿podrán descubrirlo o quedaran para siempre con la duda?

* * *

**Tenía esta idea en la cabeza durante días después de ver un vídeo en youtube de la versión multijugador del juego y decidí escribirla, soy nueva en esto de fanfiction por lo que alguna sugerencia estará bien recibida****.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece excepto mis oc.**

**¿Alguien sabe porque no dije el nombre del 5 chico?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Advertencias

_**CAPITULO 1: "ADVERTENCIAS"**_

_¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

-hey esa voz…..-Estela estaba desesperada, ella y los demás conocían muy bien esa voz - ¡OYE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! ¡RESPONDE!- los demás estaban esperando una respuesta que los calmara.

_Quería grabarte un mensaje para ayudarte con tu trabajo la primera noche._

Gabriel suspira pesadamente mientras que los demás tenían una mueca de dolor, su amigo continua desaparecido y ellos solo querían encontrarlo aun que sea el cuerpo, porque con esta grabación ya lo habían dado por muerto.

_Yo trabaja en esa oficina antes que tú,_

_De hecho estoy terminando mi última semana así que…_

_Puede ser un poco abrumador pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Nadie quería seguir escuchando la grabación porque les traía dolorosos recuerdos de cuando él estaba junto a ellos haciendo cualquier tontera, por lo cual no le prestaron atención a lo que decía la grabación… hasta cierto punto.

_**Los animatronic actúan de forma poco peculiar en las noches.**_

Mierda, ¿qué pasa con esas cosas? ¿Se mueven durante la noche? Que ridiculez, todos los jóvenes a excepción de Lionell se reían.

-¡NO SE RIAN ESTO ES SERIO!- Lionell prácticamente lloraba del miedo ¿acaso lo que sentía que los observaban eran…..los animatronicos? Con solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda.

\- No me digas que caíste, es obvio que se trata de una broma para los novatos como yo, esas cosas no son capases de moverse si no hay nada que los controle- Gabriel se limpiaba las lagrimas por tanto reírse.

_Solo se consciente, los personajes tienden a pasear un poco, se les deja una especie de modo libre por la noche._

Era oficial todo se trataba de una broma ¿Por qué? Porque si en la noche pueden moverse ¿Por qué no en el día?

-¡PERO QUE RIDICULEZ! Solo por la noche…vamos Lio, es obvio que es para asustar a los guardias principiantes además estamos todos juntos en caso de cualquier cosa-Estela sonríe amable hacia Lionell pero este todavía temblaba, el por alguna razón sabia que todo lo que escuchaba era verdad.

_Solía estar permitido que pasearan durante el día también pero luego estuvo **la mordida del 87.**_

_Es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal ¿sabes?_

Todos los demás se asustaron y miraron a Lionell, quien comenzó a llorar con más fuerza por que la mordida del 87 era un tema prohibido para ellos ya que Lio fue testigo del incidente y estuvo durante meses en el psicólogo por el trauma que tenia este.

* * *

Lionell estaba feliz, comiendo una pizza cuando cierto animatronic* saludaba a los niños con una sonrisa pero a él le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa por lo que sonrió con un ligero sonrojo porque le encantaba que hicieran eso.

Entonces cuando el animatronic paso al niño de al lado, este comenzó a decir cosas feas por lo que Lio había salido de su asiento para defender al animatronic de los insultos del niño hasta que ocurrió la tragedia….el animatronic mordió al niño quien cayó al piso moribundo.

Para el pequeño Lio el tiempo se detuvo en esta escena, la madre de él, lo zamarreaba para que saliera de su trance pero fue un grave error por que cuando lo hizo y se miro…su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, de sangre ajena por lo que comenzó a gritar con desesperación mientras la madre lo abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

-¡NO QUERÍA RECORDAR ESO!- Lio estaba desesperado, tuvo durante años pesadillas y para variar tenía que recordarlo justo después de saber de su amigo, Estela abrazaba con fuerza a Lionell para que este se tranquilizara y lo consiguió.

Luego de escuchar toda la explicación de cómo los animatronicos ven a uno como un endoesqueleto sin traje y lo que pasaría si los encontraran, les asusto un poco pero seguían creyendo que todo era una broma cruel.

_Hablare contigo mañana…_

_Comprueba las cámaras y no te olvides de cerrar las puertas solo si es absolutamente necesario, tienes que ahorrar energía._

_Muy bien, buenas noches._

-Bien, hay que tener cuidado de esos monos feos- la burla era evidente en su voz- mientras ustedes buscan pistas por todo el lugar, yo me quedare aquí sentado revisando las cámaras –Gabriel se sienta en su silla y coloca sus pies arriba de la mesa.

-Wow, wow ¿no vas a buscar con nosotros? Pero…por la puta….eres un flojo de mierda- Phil estaba indignado pero cuando Gabriel decidía algo, nadie le hacía cambiar de opinión- Bien ¿todos con linterna?- todos levantan su linterna- ok… no tenemos que separarnos por nada del mundo ¿ya?

En eso Estela quien aun mantenía abrazada a Lionell salen sin esperar a Phillip, este se puso celoso y salió murmurando cosas ilegibles.

-¿Lio? ¿Ya estas mejor?-Este asintió y camino normalmente- me alegro Phillip… ¿Phillip? ¿Por qué estas parado ahí mirando a Chica?-Estela miraba como Phil estaba haciendo una mueca de desprecio.

-Ese pato o ¿gallina? Nunca me gusto….la encuentro fea junto con Foxy, esos siempre me daban miedo cuando era niño y me siguen dándolo pero menos mal que Foxy ya no esté funcionando-Dice Phil con mucha alegría pero para Estela, esto no era nada de feliz.

Mientras estos discutían sobre Foxy y Chica, Lionell no se dio cuenta que estaba solo, caminando y revisando cada esquina de cada salón, llego hasta la cueva pirata.

-mhm….no creo que haya nada por aquí- Lionell pasaba al frente de las cortinas moradas de Foxy pero no noto algo importante, el zorro corrió un poco las cortinas y observo a Lionell todo el tiempo que este estuvo ahí- chicos ¿encontraron algo?- no hay respuesta por parte de ninguno pero a lo lejos se oyeron las voces de estos discutiendo- haaaa….no me dejen solo-Lionell se va corriendo hasta ellos y efectivamente estaban discutiendo por una estupidez, Foxy al ver que el chico se había ido, sonríe con malicia y vuelve a su posición.

-¡PUTOS! ¡ME DEJARON SOLO! ¡ME ASUSTE ADENTRO! Estaba en la habitación de Foxy y… oh-oh-Lionell no quería decir eso porque…..

-¡AHHHHH! ¿Y cómo está el? ¿Está bien o le falta alguna pieza?-Estela estaba emocionada, Phillip se golpea la cara y Lionell mira irritado a otra parte.

\- JAJAJAJAJA tus gritos se oyen hasta mi oficina hermana-Gabriel se estaba comunicando hacia el Walkie Talkie de Estela- Hermana deberías dejar de gritar como loca cuando escuchas algo relacionado a Fo…. ¡POR LA CONCHA DE SU MADRE! Mierda, mierda, mierda…-Garbriel estaba jadeando.

-¿Gabo? ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Gabo? hey…. Nos estas preocupando- Phillip estaba intrigado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este?

Se escuchaba a través del Walkie Talkie que Gabriel respiraba agitadamente por el susto -No es por asustarlos pero…..Bonnie…..no está…..en su lugar….

La primera Noche recién comienza para quienes creían que todo era una broma, espero que tengan resistencia física porque tendrán que correr mucho pero no solo ellos están en peligro, su único guía será Gabriel quien mirara por las cámaras pero el también tendrá que estar atento porque los animatronicos intentaran de entrar a su oficina.

Chicos bienvenidos a su lugar favorito.

* * *

**Wow cada vez me intereso mas en el juego, este juego solo lo jugué una vez y me acojone del miedo, solo dos personas supieron quien era el 5 chico y fue por eso que no dije su nombre porque nadie lo sabe aun.**

***puede que sea Foxy, Mangle o Freddy, los dejo a su criterio (pero yo creo que fue Mangle).**

**Estaba pensando en pedir oc ¿Por qué? Porque estoy siendo mala con Lionell y me da pena hacerlo sufrir ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :D **


End file.
